The computer mouse is a popular human input device for interaction with computers and similar devices. However, a computer mouse has to be placed and operated by users on a smooth surface, and can therefore only support 2D operations such as drag and move. It cannot intuitively support 3D operations, such as vertical motions or 3D rotation. Although there are other human input devices that support 3D interaction with specific computing devices, they have not found universal or even wide-spread acceptance.